The Duchess and The Thief
by kizuna-miso
Summary: El joven Vongola conoce a aquella mujer tal y como cualquier historia, por casualidad, pero no era casualidad que aquella hermosa joven fuera la prometida de uno de sus mejores amigos ¿acaso el cruel destino quería que viera lo no podía tener? ¿era el destino que quería que soñara con lo prohibido?
1. Chapter 1

El castaño se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá del avión donde ahora estaban, realmente le temía volar pero debía mantener la calma por su familia, miro a sus amigos ellos parecían bastante tranquilos excepto el peliblanco boxeador que tampoco había volado en avión en su vida pero parecía más emocionado que asustado. El peliplata iba tranquilo mientras el pelinegro estaba jugando un videojuego con el más joven, el bovino, y la peli morada estaba metida en un libro, al parecer estaba más relajada estando en un gran pájaro de metal, las dos chicas iban metidas en una revista animadas por las aventuras que representaban Italia junto a la familia.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Vongola Decimo al fin volvía a su tierra "natal", la cuna de su linaje escondida entre la verdosa Italia, donde ahora el viviría con la mayoría de los guardianes en la mansión Vongola, comenzarían a trabajar pronto para poner el orden que el Nono tanto quería, ahora este tomaría las largas vacaciones que se merecía.

El vuelo fue largo pero había valido la pena aquellas horas de mareo que había sufrido en el pequeño pero cómodo avión, hecho un vistazo por la ventana cuando estaban por llegar a un aeropuerto, no era en especial grande pero era el más cercano que tenían a la mansión. No esperaba que nadie fuera a recogerles pero de pronto vio una cara conocida y sonrió de inmediato antes de acercase alegre al ver a el Cavallone y al ahora mano derecha del líder de Cedef, Basil.

-bienvenido a Italia, Familia Vongola-dijo el rubio animado- tenemos mucho que recorrer, mucho que hablar y muchas personas que deber conocer

-apenas llegamos hoy, Dino-san

-hoy hay una importante fiesta, se ha declarado cuál será la prometida de Dino-dono

-¿declarado?

-tranquilo Tsuna, eso es solo de la familia Cavallone-dijo riendo- los más viejos miembros escogen una chica que sea digna y esté preparada para ser mi esposa, es un poco estúpido, pero le he dado una oportunidad a esta tontería -sonríe

\- es muy amable-añadió Basil

-espero conocerla entonces-sonríe

-vamos a casa

La mansión Vongola era tal como se la había descrito aquel casi castillo que aparecía entre un mar verde, elegante pero cómodo, se notaba que el nono se había preocupado de que no se sintieran tan extrañados con el lugar. Tenía algunas habitaciones con estilo japonés para jamás extrañar demasiado su hogar, observo su oficina y varias de las habitaciones que tenía el lugar, finalmente Dino le llevo hasta su habitación mientras Basil mostraba sus guardianes sus habitaciones.

El lugar era espacioso, una cama cómoda, algunos muebles, una televisión aparecía con solo apretar un botón y una puerta que llevaba a un lujoso baño, su ropa ya estaba acomodada y todas sus pertenencias guardadas. El rubio le hizo una señal para que mirara por la ventana, él se asomó sorprendido por aquella hermosa vista, aquel mar verde y luego se asomaba una cuidad, no muy grande pero parecía que tenía mucho movimiento, aquella cuidad que el Primo había jurado proteger ahora era su cuidad que debía cuidar con su vida

-¿impresionante, no?

-claro que si, Dino-san

-sé que estás cansado pero de verdad quiero que la conozcas, es una real belleza

-¿la quieres?

-cuando te comprometes de esta manera es difícil decirlo-dijo riendo- ella es agradable pero no hay mucha química, aunque nos conocemos hace tiempo aun ni siquiera nos hemos besado

-quizás si intenta de otra manera

-tiene razón -sonríe- ella es una duquesa… aunque no una normal

-¿duquesa?

-así es-sonríe- la familia Cavallone no comenzó con un grupo como los Vongola, la familia Cavallone era parte del ducado Italiano, es normal que los viejos quieran que me case con una duquesa

-eso suena difícil

-más de lo que crees-sonríe- sabes que debes hacer Tsuna, aprovecha que todos se están acomodando y sale a caminar al pueblo solo, de hecho, yo te llevare

Miro que nadie le siguiera y subió al auto con el Cavallone que iba con una sonrisa, en un parque abrió la puerta y le dejo bajar, el castaño miro algo nervioso el lugar ¿Cómo había dejado que esto sucediera? Ahora estaba perdido en un lugar sin saber si quiera como volver a casa. Camino algo nervioso, siguiendo la corriente de las personas, asombrado por la frescura de los alimentos que vendían tranquilos en las calles, los niños corriendo, los diferentes manjares que se exponen en algunas vitrinas, las personas charlaban tranquilas mientras el caminaba observando el lugar. Su vista se perdía entre tantas personas cuando de la nada sintió que alguien chocaba con él, vio una taza de café caer al piso y la mujer sentada en el suelo mirando algo decepcionada su café en el suelo y él se apresuró a ayudarle a levantarse mientras ella decía algo que no entendía del todo

-¡lo siento mucho! –hablo el nervioso

-descuida, fue un accidente

La mujer alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del castaño, el quedo sorprendido, era realmente hermosa, estaba con una leve sonrisa sobre aquella piel pálida, cabello negruzco como la noche cayendo como una trenza por uno de sus costados y ojos azulados, un simple vestido holgado azulado y un sombrero blanco que aun seguía en el suelo, él se apresuró a levantarlo y limpiarlo levemente antes de dárselo

-déjame invitarte un café

-descuide-sonríe levemente

-insisto, estaba lleno al parecer-dijo nervioso

-bueno si insiste-sonríe levemente

Ella le llevo a una cafetería y se sentaron en el segundo piso viendo la cuidad desde ahí, el aire fresco revoloteaba algunos de los cabellos que enmarcaban su rostro, él estaba tan perdido en el paisaje como ella, desde el lugar se podía ver la plaza principal donde estaba rodeada de árboles y césped, en medio se levantaba una fuente que dejaba salir agua y los niños se acercaban a ella alegres para refrescarse del calor

-¿hermosa, no?

-¿Qué?-dijo sonrojado mirándole

-la cuidad… ¿no es de por aquí, cierto?... no hay tantas personas que se queden mirándola de esa manera

-si… vengo de Japón

-eso es muy lejano… me llamo Lily, por cierto

-Tsuna-dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su café- está muy bueno

-cappuccino italiano-sonríe- creo que el té ni siquiera se le parece

-muy diferentes-dijo asombrados- perdona por tirar tu café, Lily

-estabas concentrado en otras cosas, descuida… fue una coincidencia agradable-dijo con una leven sonrisa ocultándola antes de beber de su taza

-quizás era el destino-dijo levemente sonrojado

Caminaron un poco más, ella estaba decidida en mostrarle un poco de su cuidad, algunos parques y tiendas, incluso algunas estatuas donde resalto una de Primo, se veía con una sonrisa y tranquilo a diferencia de cualquier estatua que él hubiera conocido. Siguieron caminando por un largo parque mientras se escondían del sol entre los árboles, la mujer se sentó sobre el césped y dio un suspiro sonriente

-cuéntame mas de esa chica

-ya no sucede nada con ella-sonrió tristemente- seguimos siendo amigos pero ya fue el pasado

-suena triste-dijo observándole mientras abrazaba las piernas

-está todo bien Lily, no es tan triste como parece… cambiemos de tema ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

-tomar fotografías… y descansar sobre el césped como ahora-sonríe-¿y tú?

-dormir hasta tarde… el césped es agradable y sobre todo salir con mis amigos a divertirnos

-dormir hasta tarde suena relajado-sonríe- me encanta quedarme en los días fríos cubierta con las sabanas y una taza de té negro

-nunca lo he probado

-¿el té negro?-dijo soltando una risita- sí que eres japonés

-mucho-dijo soltando una risita- te asombraría lo diferente que puede ser

-algún día iré a conocerlo

Luego la mujer le indico donde tenía su motocicleta, una vespa que a pesar de ser vieja estaba muy arreglada, en un mensaje el Cavallone le dijo más o menos el lugar donde la mujer podrían dejarle sin que pareciera que era un Vongola así que le dijo a la mujer y ella lo llevaría hasta el lugar muy adentrado en el bosque. La mujer se subió y él estaba tras de ella, le dijo que se sujetara así que atrapo a la mujer con sus manos en su cadera, una fina y delicada cadera entre aquella delgada tela azulada. Cuando llegaron él se bajó levemente sonrojado, la mujer se acercó y le dio un pequeño trozo de papel, después se alzó levemente hasta él y beso su mejilla antes de despedirse como una típica italiana.

Camino sonrojado y en las nubes hasta casa donde el peliplata le miraba algo sorprendido, primero de que se fuera solo a caminar en un lugar extraño y que volviera con la cabeza en las nubes. No dijo mucho solo le quedo observando como a pesar de que la cena era servida él estaba aún algo distraído, pensativo quizás, se quedó con la mirada perdida mientras comían hasta que miro hacia abajo algo que tenía en las manos y cuando se encontró con los ojos de su guardián lo oculto a prisa, este simplemente soltó una leve sonrisa.

Luego el castaño se preparó frente a su espejo para la fiesta, se acomodó la camisa y se aplicó un poco de perfume cuando vio la puerta abrirse, era su guardián de la tormenta con su capa Vongola, la que debía usar sin falta para estas cosas, el peliplata se sentó sobre la cama mirando algo intrigado

-ni siquiera miraste a Kyoko durante la cena, Decimo

-¿e-enserio?-dijo acomodándose la camisa

-¿Cómo es la cuidad?

-muy hermosa-dijo en un suspiro

-¿cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-la mujer, decimo… no veía esa expresión en ti desde mucho tiempo

-Lily, es fotógrafa -sonríe- es una dama tan dulce… no fue lo mismo que con Kyoko-chan… esto fue…

-explosivo-dijo levantándose- me alegro por ti Decimo… solo tenga cuidado

-me ha dado su número-dijo sonriente- le escribiere para que nos veamos de nuevo

-espere-dijo agarrándole del hombro- es muy pronto para llamarla, apenas la vio… parecerá desesperado, espere hasta al menos mañana

-d-de acuerdo

Su mano derecha como la mayoría del tiempo tenía razón, así que solo guardo su número de teléfono y rápidamente apareció en los mensajes su fotografía y su nombre. Aun podía sentir el sabor a café y la frescura del viento a pesar de que iban camino a un hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta del Cavallone, era primera fiesta en que el décimo Vongola era reconocido como tal así que esta fiesta estaría llena de personas que querrían saludarle y a pesar de que el peliplata les enseño lo que debían hacer eso parecía tan lejano y tan torpe cuando lo escuchaba, quería salir de ahí, sentir la brisa en su rostro y el calor del cuerpo de la mujer

Camino por la fiesta algo nervioso ya que no conocía a muchas personas pero antes de que alguien se acercara el peliplata le indicaba quien era y como debía saludarle, lo que hacía su trabajo mil de veces más fácil de lo pensaba que seria y no dejaba en completo ridículo a la familia.

Muchas mujeres bonitas se acercaban para saludarle y conocer al Vongola, personas importantes de la aristocracia italiana se peleaban para estar bajo la mirada del Vongola o de alguno de sus guardianes pero ellos no decían ni miraban mucho más que entre ellos y los círculos cercanos a la familia Vongola.

No tardo Dino en aparecer y dar un brindis para todos, se movió sinuoso entre la multitud agarrado de la mano de alguien se acercó a prisa hasta el castaño emocionado, pero él no podía creer quien estaba ante él, iba a murmurar algo pero aquella persona le hizo una señal con su mano para que no dijera nada, se tragó sus palabras antes de que el Cavallone sonriera emocionado

-recuerdas quien te hablaba… bueno ella es Lily Zanetti, mi duquesa inglesa-dijo sonriente- mi prometida, provisoriamente-la mujer frunce el ceño mirando al rubio- él es Tsuna, el Décimo Vongola

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos sin mucho que saber que decir, el finalmente extendió su mano hasta la mujer y ella se la estrecho, él se sonrojo levemente ante aquel cálido tacto que con una sonrisa trato de disimular

-es un placer

-el mío, Decimo Vongola


	2. Chapter 2

Todo le parecía muy confuso y le siguió pareciendo toda la noche, no logro dormir para nada, se paseaba tratando de pensar en la situación, la chica que definitivamente le había llamado la atención pero era la prometida de su amigo, si sonaba muy cliché de una película pero el seguía tratando de olvidarle pero simplemente aquella piel pálida y ojos azules no podía salirse de su cabeza. Temprano por la mañana sonó su teléfono y pronto se lanzó sobre él, con una dirección y un claro mapa de cómo llegar a aquel lugar. Se apresuró y bajo rápido, tomo su motocicleta y sin saber bien donde se dirigía siguió el camino mirando de vez en cuando su teléfono para ver que iba al lugar correcto. Era un pequeño prado deshabitado y vio la mujer a lo lejos, camino cerro abajo para verla entre pequeñas flores blancas sentada sobre una manta con su cámara tomando algunas fotos, ella se volvió a mirarle alegre pero pronto su rostro cambio

-lo lamento

-no… yo debí decirte

-eres el Vongola, era peligroso-dijo sonriente

-tu una duquesa-dijo sentándose a su lado- y la novia de Dino-san

-no soy su novia-dijo riendo- solo somos… prometidos

-eso es mucho ¿no?

-sí y no… él tiene más chicas, sabes… es todo un don juan, yo no lo importo para nada si no es por mi posición-suspira

-entonces… podemos… ser amigos ¿no?

-claro que si-sonríe- podemos salir sin problema o al menos, no creo que haya uno

-estaba nervioso-dijo recostándose- pensé que te molestarías porque no dije nada

-claro que no-dijo acostándose junto a el- fue el destino…

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando el cielo con algunas nubes, varias nubes de hecho, comenzaba a bajar la temperatura lentamente y el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse, ella se levantó para tomar algunas fotografías con una pequeña cámara pero de pronto se escuchó un estruendo y ella se asustó dando un salto, una enorme tormenta se acercaba.

El castaño la miro preocupado mientras ella temblaba así que no hallo mejor que tomar su mano y cubrirle con la manta, la tiro hasta la motocicleta donde la hizo subirse tras de este, le dio su casco y le pregunto dónde vivía, algo temblorosa respondió y el anduvo por las calles hasta unos departamentos. Las personas se habían ocultado de la lluvia así que dejo su motocicleta debajo de un tejado y subieron por una escalera hasta el departamento de la mujer. Era femenino y bonito, ella se quitó el casco y hubo otro estruendos, agarro un control y presiono un botón con lo que bajaron unas pesadas persianas que no dejaban entrar mucha luz. De pronto la luz eléctrica se fue y la mujer encendió unas velas, el castaño le miro como sus manos temblaban al encender algunas velas

-¿estás bien, Lily?

-si… iré por una toalla

Camino temblorosa y rápido hasta su habitación pero escucho un grito al escuchar un estruendo mucho más grande que el anterior, la tormenta estaba justo encima de ellos y los truenos y relámpagos sonaban fuertemente provocando el miedo de la mujer. Él se acercó a ella y con la toalla la cubrió rodeándole con los brazos, se aferró a su camisa asustada mientras él estaba a su lado tratando de calmarle.

Pasaron los minutos y la tormenta se había alejado pero la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la cuidad, la mujer le dijo que le diera su ropa para secarla en el baño donde había un radiador y ella se cambió por un sencillo vestido blanco. El Vongola, se sentó en la cama tratando de cubrirse con la toalla, la mujer le trajo una taza de té, ella se sentó a su lado mirándole

-eres delgado-dijo mirándole-algo pálido-dijo rozando su mano con su hombro- y muy suave

-tú también, Lily-dijo sonrojado- ¿está bien que este aquí?

-¿lo dices por Dino?-el asiente- a él no le importa esto… esto es solo porque mis padres decidieron esto-le observa- les agradaba tanto Dino que pensaron que era una buena idea-suspira-nosotros no tenemos nada en común

-creo que si quizás lo intentan realmente

-¿tú lo harías?... si pusiera a cualquier mujer delante de ti y dijera "debes casarte con ella, así que amala" la vida no funciona así-le mira- el amor no funciona tan fácilmente… así que por eso no me importa realmente, sé que manejar a los Cavallone será difícil

-lo lamento, Lily no quise hacerte sentir incomoda… el amor… enamorarse es más complicado de lo que parece

-todos quieres ser amado… todos quieren estar enamorados, pero lo que realmente quieren las personas es una historia de amor… yo solo quiero una historia de amor, Tsuna… como en las películas… sé que suena tonto-dijo riendo- pero ¿acaso es demasiado?

-no… suena genial-dijo sonriente

Ella le miro sonriente, dejo su taza de lado y le miro levantada con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada picara, abrió la cama acostándose entre las sabanas y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo, estaban uno al lado del otro y ella agarro su mano para que le rodeara por la cintura, lentamente deslizo su otra mano para rodearle apegándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede, Lily?-dijo sonrojado

-quiero intentar tener una historia de amor… lo romántico y lo bueno antes que tenga que ser la señora Cavallone… al menos intentarlo antes de una vida donde lo uno que hare será tener y criar hijos

-Lily… ¿segura que a Dino-san no le importa?... él es mi amigo no quiero… molestarlo

-llámalo y pregúntale-le mira

-es una idea muy loca, Lily…

-no dije que hiciéramos algo… solo quedémonos así por ahora-dijo abrazándole-tu amaste a alguien ¿cierto?-el asiente- pues yo jamás me he sentido ni un poco enamorada de nadie, no se me permitió… se me hizo aprender a ser la esposa de Dino mucho antes de conocerle

La historia de la mujer de verdad le hizo pensar que aquella locura no era tan descabellada de como parecía, así que se hundió en aquella almohada y la abrazo atrapándola entre sus brazos, su cuerpo tembloroso, pequeño y delicado se ocultó entre los brazos del Vongola, aquello era algo que no hacia hace tiempo, pocas veces eran las que Kyoko le deja estar sobre la cama tanto tiempo con ella de esa manera. La mujer parecía contenta pero sus ojos le pesaban, así que se acercó y beso la frente del castaño antes de acomodarse y quedarse dormida, aquel calor le era relajante, podía sentir aquella tranquilidad que quizás ni siquiera Kyoko le pudo dar.

El teléfono del castaño sonó horas después, las velas ya se habían apagado y su ropa estaba seca, pero no deseaba contestar ni levantase, quería quedarse en aquella cama si era posible todo el día, la mujer se alzó algo confundida con la mirada perdida y volvió a caer sobre los almohadones soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, el busco su teléfono y contesto

-buenas Tsuna

-D-Dino-san

-llame a casa pero al parecer saliste temprano

-s-si necesitaba salir un poco-dijo nervioso- pero que necesitas

-quería que nos sentáramos a charlar ¿un café?... en media hora, te enviare la dirección por mensaje

Luego de cortar miro a la mujer pelinegra, tenía el cabello largo y levemente ondulada, su piel pálida hacia juego con sus blancas sabanas y su vestido, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, como deseaba tener un momento más para estar con ella, pero debía afrontar al rubio, decirle o al menos alejar sus temores de su cabeza

Se movió lentamente por la habitación y se preparó para encontrarse con el líder Cavallone pero no podía quitarle la mirada encima a la mujer que ahora estaba abrazada a una almohada. Ella hablo de "historia de amor" y de verdad que el también necesitaba una, aunque fuera breve, aunque luego ella estuviera con su amigo, sería una historia de amor que recordaría y atesoraría así que busco lápiz y tomo una nota rosa escribió sobre su mano y la pego en la lámpara de la mujer antes de irse del lugar

" _nos volveremos a ver, Tsuna"_

Salió del lugar en su motocicleta con la mirada puesta en encontrar la cafetería, tardo rato en encontrarla para notar que solo se encontraba a unas cuadras del departamento de la mujer, ahora que las personas volvían a aparecer y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse pudo notar que la mujer vivía en un lugar lujoso y moderno, mucho movimiento, tiendas pequeñas pero exclusivas o al menos eso le parecía, se notaba que era una duquesa.

Entro a la cafetería y vio a el rubio de inmediato, estaba coqueteando con una camarera como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, apenas el llego ella se alejó, pronto sirvió café a ambos y una cesta con galletas. Estuvieron charlando un rato pero el seguía nervioso, trataba de cambiar el tema siempre al trabajo y a lo bonito que ya le parecía Italia, a su trabajo pendiente y todo lo que debía comenzar a planear para que la familia Vongola se mantuviera siempre como la familia importante que era

-te vez nervioso

-lo siento, Dino-san… tengo curiosidad de preguntarte algo

-dispara-dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su café

-bueno… ¿vas a casarte con Lily?

-casarnos… bueno eso depende… tenemos un año para casarnos pero aunque parezca obligado puedo romper esa promesa, claro que al menos que sea una razón importante y hasta ahora no hemos decidido nada, aunque si estamos comprometidos es solo una forma de decir ¿a qué viene eso?

-ayer me pareció muy agradable… pensé que no te molestaría que fuéramos amigos

-claro que no Tsuna, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, mientras no llame la atención… digamos, yo puedo coquetear con cualquier chica pero finamente no me pueden vista con cualquiera ¿acaso… ella te llamo la atención?

-es muy amable, quizás me pueda ayudar a entender lo que debo hacer aquí-desvía la mirada

-ya veo-dijo tranquilo- solo ten cuidado… si te ven con ella parecerá que tratas de robarme a la chica-dijo algo serio-eso no es bueno para mi ¿lo sabes?

-si no te gusta… ¿Por qué aún siguen comprometidos?

-negocios obviamente, lo mejor es hacerlo perdurar lo más posible, además tu dijiste, al menos debo intentarlo… ella no sale mucho, mantiene una vida muy recatada

-¿y si saliera con alguien más?

-entonces es muy lista-dijo riendo-¿tanta curiosidad por Lily?

-es extraña tu situación, Dino-san-dijo aliviado

Dio un suspiro antes de dar un sorbo a su café, podía seguir con esto al menos hasta que ellos se casaran, aquella historia de amor que ella quería vivir tan fervientemente, aunque él no sabía qué significa exactamente, sabía que solo debía recurrir a preguntarle a una sola persona.

Volvió a casa y todos estaban preocupados, el trato de calmarlos diciéndoles que solo había ido a recorrer un poco y en la tormenta se había resguardada en una cafetería, luego se había reunido con el Cavallone y había vuelto a casa, todos parecían bastante convenidos… claro todos menos su mano derecha

Luego del almuerzo y se dedicó a revisar todas las cosas de la familia que él y su mano derecha debían mantener en orden, sus guardianes todos estaban dispersados por la mansión al igual que las chicas mientras estos estaban revisando algunos papeles. Sabía que tenía que hacer, el Nono le había enseñado todo lo que debía saber antes de irse, pero aun así se sentía confundido.

-¿estás bien, Decimo?

-si… solo que hay muchas cosas que hacer

-me refiero… a la salida de esta mañana, era la mujer ¿no? Lily… decimo-le mira con los ojos abiertos sorprendido- no me digas…

-por favor cierra la puerta, Gokudera-kun-dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

El peliplata obedeció y se sentó frente a él, avergonzado el castaño conto la historia de todo lo sucedido, cada detalle, el no guardaría ni una palabra para quien era su hombre de confianza, mientras contaba la historia le era imposible no soltar de vez en cuando una sonrisa, a pesar de que la conocía muy poco, simplemente le parecía encantadora aquellas sonrisas y aquellos ojos azules

-una historia de amor… ¿ella piensa que puede tener una historia de amor con usted y no enamorarse?

-si… no cree que sea lo mismo

-se nota que no le gusta ni un poco el Bronco-dijo en un suspiro- ¿y usted que quiere?

-realmente… creo que necesito una historia de amor… luego de Kyoko… necesito salir de ese hoyo y con ella aquí no es fácil

-entonces que espera Decimo

-el problema es que yo no sé qué es una historia de amor

-detalles, Decimo… esas cosas de películas y libros… llévela a lugares románticos o simples detalles… piense en todos esos detalles románticos que siempre quiso compartir con Kyoko... aquí tiene una chica dispuesta a hacerlo con usted solo para experimentar lo más dulce de esto

-tiene razón, Gokudera-kun… tengo un año con Lily, tendrá fecha limite lo sé pero habré vivido algo emociónate

-me alegro por ti, Decimo


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron unos días antes de que el castaño fuera a ver a la mujer una mañana muy temprano, tenía preparado todo un plan para llevarla a un lugar mágico para tomar fotografías pero apenas toco la puerta escucho un gran estornudo, el espero algo nervioso de que alguien le viera cuando pero no tardo en que apareciera media adormilada refregándose los ojos y con el cabello despeinado con un camisola azul pálida. La mujer le hizo una señal para que pasara antes de comenzar a toser. Él se dejó caer en el sofá mientras ella tomaba un vaso de agua y luego comenzará a hacer algo de té para él.

La mujer estaba sobre el sofá con la taza ladeada, parecía que en cualquier momento dejaría caer su taza y se quedaría dormida, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que la nariz pero su piel pálida parecía casi un papel, él se acero hasta ella y toco su frente, tenía fiebre. Quito la taza de sus manos dejándola de lado y la agarro entre sus brazos algo sonrojado, la movió hasta la cama donde la acostó y la cubrió con las mantas, ella entre abrió los ojos y susurro su nombre pero el solo acaricio su cabeza un segundo antes de que ella volviera a cerrar los ojos.

Se puso la gorra del polerón y se puso unos lentes para pasar desapercibido, camino hasta una farmacia y compro algunas cosas que creía que ayudaría a la mujer a sanar pronto. Luego pasó por el mercado, comprando algunas yerbas que sabía que sanarían la mujer, pasó finalmente por un pequeño restaurant donde vendían sopa para llevarla a casa.

Abrió la puerta lentamente para ver a la mujer apuntándole algo nerviosa y apenas lo vio bajo su arma, un arco con una puntiaguda flecha, los acomodo justo debajo de una repisa donde nadie podía verlos, se volvió donde el pelo castaño que el sujetaba el hombro

-que haces levantada, estas resfriada

-no estoy-estornuda-… no digas nada

-vamos ve a acostarte, te he traído cosas que seguro ayudaran

-no era necesario Tsuna-dijo riendo-¿Qué sucede?

-bueno… tenía planeado que fuéramos al bosque, tener una comida y que pudieras tomar fotografías -sonríe- pero creo que debí llamarte primero

-oh Tsuna-dijo sonrojada- yo… pensé que la idea te parecía muy estúpida

-no-se sonroja-de verdad… quizás intentarlo al menos… pero ahora preocupémonos de tu salud, Lily

Le dio unas píldoras y luego le preparo un poco de té con jengibre y miel, las señora de la verdulería le había dicho que eso era lo mejor así que solo hizo caso, le dio la taza a la mujer donde dio un largo sorbo antes de acomodarse en la cama, tomo la mano del castaño y le pidió que se acostara con ella algo nervioso se acomodó a su lado y ella no dudo en abrazarle quedándose dormida rápidamente. Él se quedó inmóvil, nervioso de tocarla demasiado aun sentía insegura porque esta mujer seria la próxima princesa Cavallone, trato de distraerse de sus pensamientos mirando su teléfono, Dino estaba en alguna parte del caribe de vacaciones, tenía una foto donde detrás de él sobre la arena le esperaba una mujer tomando el sol, miro a la mujer resfriada apretándole con la cara sonrojada y con cara algo entristecida, seguramente debía dolerle todo el cuerpo

La mujer se levantó algo adormilada y vio al castaño aun despierto mirando por la ventana, él se acomodó y la ayudo a sentarse mientras ella esta avergonzada por los mimos del Vongola, él le dijo que calentaría la comida mientras ella se daba un relajante baño. No estaba acostumbrado a las cosas hogareñas, pero el simple hecho de solo calentar un poco de sopa le hacía sentir bien. Acomodo todo sobre una bandeja y lo llevo hasta el cuarto dejándolo a los pies de la cama, la mujer apareció con el pelo levemente humedecido y con algo más de color, ahora tenía una vestido negro con delgados tirantes, la mujer se apartó el cabello antes de tomar un frasco con una crema blanquecina. El castaño le miraba curioso hasta que vio untar la punta de sus dedos en aquel frasco y luego esparcirla por su pecho, aroma a hierbas se extendía por el cuarto mientras el castaño trataba de apartar la vista de la mujer aun con la cara roja

-Tsuna-le mira- podrías aplicare en la espalda... por favor

Se movió en silencio hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó mirando la espalda de la mujer, aquella nívea espalda, tomo un poco de aquella crema y esparció delicadamente por su espalda. La suavidad de su piel, los aromas y la cercanía entre ambos tenían a su corazón agitado, deseoso de poder tocar más aquella fina piel pero apenas término se levantó a prisa para que la mujer comiera

Comían en silencio, dándose vistazos de vez en cuando, pero todo fue interrumpido cuando sonó el teléfono de la mujer e inmediatamente apareció una foto del rubio, la mujer le miro algo molesta mientras el castaño se ponía nervioso

-ciao…-dijo antes de toser

-Lily ¿aun enferma?-sonó en el auricular

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito algo?

-¿por qué mas llamarías?… si te importara mi salud estarías aquí-suspira- ¿qué necesita?

-necesito que abran un acuario esta noche… no estoy seguro como se llama… pero tu como duquesa estaré seguro que lo harán para ti

-¿así que ahora te interesan las chicas que aman los peces?

-que puedo decirte mi duquesa, a las damiselas le encantan los colores brillantes de los peces… recupérate pronto para que cuando vuelva tengamos una cita

-olvídalo Cavallone, mándame chocolates porque cumpliré tu pedido

-Lily Zanetti eres maravillosa

La mujer corto y miro al castaño, estaba frustrado y el podía verlo claramente, su amigo podía ser todo un don juan con las mujeres, sabia cada truco que pudiera saberse para que siempre se vieran encantadas con él, pero ella… a ella no le llamaba la atención ni un poco. Volvió a tomar su teléfono, ahora ella habla español y no entendía mucho excepto el nombre de ella y del Cavallone, tardo solo unos minutos para cumplir el favor de Dino y así poder descansar en paz.

La mujer siguió tomando su sopa antes de volver a tomar una píldora y dar pequeños sorbos a su té mientras el castaño le miraba preocupado, ella realmente estaba enojada por el rubio a pesar de que no tenía interés especial en él.

-no me mires así, Tsuna… vas a defenderlo, pero él no lo hace bien

-yo no dije nada

-lo veo en tu expresión, "quizás el sale con la chicas pero realmente cuando se case con Lily la amara para siempre"… Tsuna la vida no es como los cuentos de hadas, el será exactamente igual a como es ahora-le toma su mano- gracias por cuidarme Tsuna… pero yo puedes dejarlo

-no voy a dejarte, principezza-sonríe-antes de sentarse junto a ella- olvida lo que sucedió ¿de acuerdo?-toma su mano y la besa-a mí me importas, aunque no lo creas-sonríe

La mujer le sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente, la ayudo a acomodarse y se acostó con ella nuevamente, ella encendió la televisión y vieron una antigua película romántica, la mujer parecía emocionada con los dos enamorados y aquella historia mítica mientras el comenzaba a quedarse dormido apoyado en su hombro.

De repente un estrepito sonido sonó en la puerta, la mujer movió al castaño y se movió a prisa, el seguía dormido tranquilamente mientras la mujer tomo su arco y abrió la puerta, rápidamente se puso en posición y apunto a un ojo aguamarina, pero rápidamente bajo su arco al ver que era el peliplata Vongola, la mujer le hizo entrar y él se sentó sobre el sofá

-tu eres el guardián de Tsuna

-Gokudera Hayato, guardián de la tormenta… Duquesa vengo para darle algo

-Tsuna está dormido-suspira-¿Qué sucede?

-él me dijo que estaba resfriado-le da una bolsita café- es té con limón… le hará bien

-gracias-sonríe- debería decirle que se vaya con el

-no… solo vine a darle esto, él no ha dormido bien así que es mejor que descanse

-gracias, Hayato… tu eres su mano derecha, sabes lo que hemos hablado

-solo pido que no le haga daño, duquesa… él ya te dijo de la otra mujer

-él sabe lo que sucederá-suspira-no puedo jurarte nada, Hayato…

El peliplata se fue del lugar sin decir más y mientras el Vongola dormía ella preparo el té que el guardián le había traído, bebió sentada junto al castaño viendo la televisión, este no tardo en rodear a la mujer por la cintura, aquella suave respiración que chocaba con su cadera traspasando aquella delicada tela hacia a la mujer sonrojarse, no quería admitirle pero esto era exactamente como pensaba que alguien debía cuidarla, ahora que se sentía mejor no quería impedir las horas de sueño que su duro trabajo le había quitado.

Luego de tomar ese té la mujer se acomodó con el castaño rodeándole con sus bazos, ella dio un sonoro suspiro su corazón latía fuerte y sentía su cuerpo caliente pero solo le ignoro. Pero claro el castaño no tardaría en darse cuenta de esto, se alzó adormilado para ver a la mujer sonrojada y con la respiración agitada

-¿Lily? ¿Estás bien?

-Tsuna…-dijo con la respiración agitada -seguro que fue el té de Hayato-dijo entre suspiros

-¿Qué té?

-no se-a un suspira- ayúdame a llegar a la ducha

El la cargo, su cuerpo realmente estaba cálido así que abrió la ducha, espero que estuviera tibia y la acostó en la bañera, puso el tapón y pronto comenzó a llenarse de agua, miro a la mujer y se sonrojo, su ropa se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su piel dejando notar su delineada figura dejándole boquiabierto, trato de evitar mirarle hasta que se encontró con los ojos de la mujer, su respiración se había calmado y su piel dejaba de estar tan sonrojada

Él se levantó nervioso y salió del lugar ante la atenta mirada de la mujer que comenzaba a recurarse lentamente ¿Cómo aquella pequeña mujer podía hacerle saltar su corazón, hacerle tener aquellos sentimientos que le hacían hervir la sangre deseosa de probar un poco de ella?

La mujer pronto apareció con un pantalón corto y una playera, se sentó en la cama parecía tener más color y más energía, miro al castaño y este inmediatamente se sonrojo, la mujer se acercó y puso su oído sobre el pecho del castaño para sentir su corazón latir a prisa, le miro un momento y toco su rostro

-¿estás bien?

-si-desvía la mirada- ya te sientes mejor ¿no?

-gracias por cuidarme hoy Tsuna-toma su mano- jamás nadie me cuido así -sonríe

-mi madre siempre me cuidaba mucho cuando estaba resfriado, aprendí algo al menos

-madre…-le mira- mis padres siempre estaba ocupados, tengo un hermano pero el siempre anda trabajando, casi nunca los veo-le mira- luego estuvo el compromiso… ya viste como es Dino-suspira- nos conocemos hace tiempo y él siempre fue así pero cuando dijeron que debíamos casarnos pensé que cambiaría-suspira- que tonta

-claro que no Lily… lamento que estuvieras mucho tiempo sola

-lo supe cuando te conocí, Tsuna… sabía que eras diferente a todos y aunque no lo parezca realmente me gustas aunque no nos conozcamos del todo, apenas chocamos-dijo riendo- también sé que mi destino esta sellado… pero no voy a perder esta oportunidad

-Lily-besa su mano-no la perderé tampoco…

-por cierto… ¿tienes algo que hacer la próxima semana?

-si… pero en dos semanas tengo un día libre

-bueno entonces espero que te guste el mar


	4. Chapter 4

Era un día primaveral y a pesar de que el sol caía pesado en Italia la corriente marina le hacia sentir fresco, estaba apoyado sobre una baranda esperando a la mujer mirando la inmensidad del mar, aquellas aguas eran muy claras y limpias, aquel color azulino le tenía encantado.

La mujer apareció pronto con un sombrero y gafas oscuras, no le dijo mucho y tomo su mano antes de guiarle entre el pequeño puerto que había, camino hasta el último y por un pequeño puente le guio y le dijo que esperara sentado en un elegante barco. Pronto la mujer se sentó junto a él y le encendió antes de comenzar a andar a prisa en el mar alejándose un poco de la costa.

-¿Lily?

-tranquilo-le mira- confía en mí… abajo tiene una cama, baño y cocina por si quieres bajar

-es muy elegante

-¿acaso los Vongola no tiene?

-no estoy seguro-dijo con una gotita

-aprendí de pequeña así que no te preocupes… además cariño este barco es mío-dijo sonriente

-¿tus padres te dan dinero?

-¿mis padres?-dijo riendo- claro que no cariño… tengo mucho invertido… tenía muchas joyas y las subaste, luego compre mi casa seguí invirtiendo y compre este barco, además mis fotografías se venden bien… suficiente para guardarlo para el futuro… claro también ayudo a financiar un grupo de niños artistas

-¿tus padres te ayudan algo al menos?

-sí y no… cuando hago mi papel… me ayudan –sonríe- jugué bien mis cartas porque me enseñaron bien a hacerlo cuando era pequeña

-no tuviste una infancia normal ¿no?-ella asiente- perdona Lily

-no es tu culpa

-lo se… y ahora estas prometida con alguien que no te quiere

-no me malinterpretes, Tsuna… no he vivido una vida triste, aprovecho cada vez que puedo para hacer que valga… y tú, cariño… tu eres aquello que va a hacer que el resto de mi vida valga la pena-sonríe emocionada

Le quedo mirando tristemente, ella hacia que incluso detrás de aquellas palabras oscuras hubiera una sonrisa, seguramente era parte de sus enseñanzas, ser parte de un ducado de Inglaterra sonaba bastante serio, muchas veces ella había sido mediadora con otros países o compañías, aquel encanto y visión futurista era del agrado de su reina. Hija de un aristócrata italiano y de una duquesa inglesa le había costado su infancia, incluso Lily Zanetti no era su nombre real pero todos la llamaban así a menos que estuviera en un asunto oficial. La mujer comenzó a andar cerca de un acantilado lentamente hasta que se metió entre unas enredaderas que caían libremente casi tapando la entrada, se detuvo en un pasarela de madera y dejo el barco detenido, tomo una cesta y varias cosas. Caminaron hasta una pequeña playa rodeada de los grandes muros de piedra donde podía verse una orilla verde de los árboles y plantas además de un circulo de cielo donde justo se posaba el sol sobre ellos, no era muy alto pero parecía una pequeña fortaleza donde nadie hubiera entrado jamás. Dejo caer unas toallas y la sombrilla, la mujer deslizo lentamente el cierro de su vestido y lo dejo caer en la blanca arena dejando ver un sensual traje de baño negro

-¿tienes hambre?

-¿q-que?-dijo sonrojado

-hay comida-dijo abriendo la cesta- ¿Qué pensabas?

-nada-dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado

Había algunos sándwiches, jugo, una pequeña botella de champagne, algunos dulces, frutas y bocadillos, ambos contemplaron aquella playa privada rodeada de una enorme estructura de pierda con algunas pequeñas plantas saliendo de esta mientras compartían charlando animadamente.

Luego de un rato la mujer se quitó su sombrero y sus gafas, tomo la mano del castaño para tirarlo hasta la transparente agua, estaba un poco fría y algo miedoso se metió hasta que le llego hasta el abdomen, la mujer dio una gran bocanada y se metió en el agua nadando tranquilamente mientras este le miraba asombrado, él no era buen nadador de pues de todo así que prefería mirarla.

Luego de que ella nado sola un momento noto que el apenas si se movía, no sabía nadar y eso era más que obvio así que agarro su mano fuertemente le dijo que aguantara la respiración ambos se hundieron y abrieron los ojos en medio de aquella transparente agua, ella comenzó a nadar y tirando de él, se movieron unos metros antes de que tuvieran que salir

-ahora intenta moveré un poco más-dijo riendo

-claro-dice sonrojado

-¿estás bien?... ¿no tendrás fiebre, no?

-no…-la rodea con los brazos-es que está muy linda Lily-dijo sonrojado- no he podido dejar de mirarte

Ella se sonrojo y lanzo una risita avergonzada antes de que le dijera que lo siguieran intentado, hasta que al menos pudiera nadar un poco solo. El Vongola no podía decirse en especial que fuera el mejor nadador del mundo pero al menos lo intentaba lo que a lo que la mujer reía emocionada, la miro un momento antes de sumergirse y llegar hasta ella para abrazarla emocionado. La mujer tomo su rostro acariciándolo suavemente antes de sentir aquellos labios sobre ella, fue un corto beso que le dejo asombrada… cuando decidieron hacer esta "historia de amor" decidieron experimentar todos esos momentos que las películas y libros prometían, pero jamás hablaron nada de besarse ni nada por eso, a la mujer le tomo desprevenida totalmente.

Se separó de ella sonrojado pidiéndole perdón de inmediato pero la mujer solo estaba mirándole sorprendida, agarro al castaño rodeándole por el cuello antes de besarle esta vez pero no se limitó a un simple roce de los labios, acaricio su espalda suavemente mientras la tomaba por su cadera acercándole más. La mujer se separó con la respiración agitada mirándole sonrojada, aquel beso le había hecho temblar pero él estaba con una gran sonrisa. Volvieron a la orilla y comenzaba a caer la noche así que la mujer le dijo que volvieran al bote para volver a la costa.

Condujo tranquila por la oscuridad del mar, se detuvo a unos kilómetros de la costa, podía verse apenas si una pequeña línea de luces brillantes subieron a la cubierta por la parte delantera y se acostó ahí mirando las estrellas junto al castaño. El aire fresco de aquella noche de verano le hacía sentir tranquilo, ella miro al castaño con una sonrisa, se había perdido en sus ojos azules mientras ella sonreía, se movió lentamente hasta acercarse a los labios del castaño para besarlo. El castaño acaricio su espalda delicadamente mientras ella estaba sobre el con sus manos sobre su pecho, besos desesperados que iban por su cuelo hasta su boca la mujer se detuvo un momento y miro la costa. Tenía que volver antes de que lo que iban a hacer no tuviera vuelta atrás.

La mujer ahora puso su al castaño su sombrero y las gafas, le dio una camisa diferente y volvieron a la orilla al puerto, se movieron a prisa por el puerto hasta que llegaron a la motocicleta de la mujer. La cuidad estaba cubierta de luces brillante y de personas caminado tranquilas disfrutando de la vida nocturna, al parecer nadie les había visto por qué nadie siquiera se volvió a mirarles así que iban más tranquilos.

Subieron a prisa hasta el departamento y la mujer estaba riendo mientras cerraba la puerta y luego apoyo su espalda en está mirando al castaño con una risita, él se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa seductora, la aprisiono contra la puerta apretándola contra él, ella le rodeo con los brazos y con un rápido movimiento le atrapo con sus piernas acercándole aún más si es que se podía. Entre besos y caricias se movieron hasta la cama donde la mujer cayó sobre él, con un rápido movimiento arranco los botones de su camisa con una sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera volver a tocar sus labios un molesto sonido de la puerta que hizo a la mujer pararse en seco con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Se levantó a prisa y cerró la puerta de la habitación antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal y abrir la puerta furiosa y ver al rubio, el puño de la mujer se había encendido con una llama anaranjada brillante a punto de romperle la cara

-¿bromeas, no?

-mi hermosa duquesa…-dijo sonriente-¿Por qué no vamos a comer a algún lugar?

-¡vete de mi casa!-dijo molesta-vete con una de tus chicas

-¿celosa?

-claro que no… -suspira-¿acaso no vez que esto ocupada?

-mi pequeña-se acerca y huele su cuello- hueles a playa y a hombre-lanza una sonrisa-vaya pensé que no serias así, mi duquesa

-pues si mi prometido se acuesta con lo que se mueva en el piso… mínimo puedo salir con quien me dé la gana ¿no crees?

-bueno no te he visto en ninguna revista así que creo que está bien –besa sus manos-bueno mi duquesa querida, la dejo con su bandido solo tenga mucho cuidado-dijo antes de entregarle una caja de chocolates-que descanses

La mujer le cerró la puerta en la cara y dejo la caja sobre el sofá, la miro molesta antes de irse a la cama y sentarse junto al castaño que solo se limitó a abrazarla por la espalda. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la mujer se volteara a verle, siempre el rubio había aparecía dejaba a la mujer choqueada de alguna manera… bandido no era la palabra que ella hubiera ocupado pero Dino sabia como hacerla sentir culpable por ella

-Lily… si quieres podemos… solo dormir

-solo necesito un minuto Tsuna…

-Lily-besa su hombro- lo intentaremos luego-la aprieta contra si-vamos principezza durmamos y descansemos… ha sido un día maravilloso... gracias

-ese lugar… lo descubrí hace años… jamás había llevado a nadie y de verdad creí… creí que tú eras lo suficiente especial para llevarte a aquel lugar-le mira- no me equivoque, cariño-sonríe-gracias Tsuna

-gracias por confiar en mi

Ella se acercó silenciosa hasta el para besarlo, ahora más tranquilos, ya no con la desesperación de tener un simple encuentro, aquellos delicados toques y caracas, besos y mimos eran diferentes que su primer intento, esta vez la ropa no se la arranco de un tirón si no que se deslizo delicadamente fuera de sí. Todo fue tomando lugar en aquella habitación bañados por la luz de la luna y los pequeños puntos de luz en la cuidad, la mujer le miro un momento, aquellos ojos castaño estaba determinados y lo sabía, pero esos ojos azules estaban nerviosos por estar a merced del castaño

-estas hermosa, Lily

-no me mires así-dijo sonrojada desviando la mirada

-te he visto en muchas revistas y cosas así… pero ahora estas más hermosa que nunca-dijo con una sonrisa

La mujer le beso sonrojada, aquellas palabras dulces eran las que siempre había esperado de alguien como él, de alguien que, en palabras de los demás, era su amante. Una duquesa, una de las personas más influyentes del mundo junto con el décimo Vongola, quizás el jefe de la mafia más importante de todo el mundo, capaz de quitar la oscuridad de cualquier lugar con su llama del cielo.

La mujer estaba cansada, podía notarlo en sus ojos cayendo pesadamente mientras el castaño la observaba mirándola con una sonrisa pegada a su labios, abrazándola suavemente sintiendo aquella cálida piel pegada a su cuerpo le hacía sentí una calidez especial


	5. Chapter 5

Comenzaron a caer los meses y al menos una vez a la semana se veían, para vivir un momento agradable o para tener una aventura emocionante, habían esquiado a comienzos del invierno y visitados lugares impresionantes… habían tenido que aprender a esconderse y ocultar apariencias con los demás, incluso de la misma familia Vongola.

La mujer miro al castaño, ella tenía cólicos y fuerte dolor en el vientre debido a "esa época del mes" este se había acostumbrado a ella y en esos momento siempre le traía dulces, chocolate caliente, películas románticas acompañadas de musica que le haría subir su ánimo, aquel día comenzaba a llover así que era perfecto estar recostada sobre el sofá cubierta por una abrigadora manta mientras los brazos de este le abrazaban fuertemente dando cortos besos sobre su hombro. Todo esto fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión además de un corte de luz, habían recibido amenazas de que un ataque podía suceder en el centro pero los Vongola no habían creído jamás aquello, ambos se levantaron a prisa y el Vongola se marcho a prisa no sin antes darle un beso y decirle que se quedara en ese lugar. El problema era que la mujer no era de las que se quedaba en especial quieta, así que busco su arco y corrió por las calles buscando al castaño.

Era normal que a los policías no les gustara la mafia, incluso a familias como los Vongola o los Cavallone, pero a veces llegaba al extremo que grupos de personas trataba de eliminarlos, volviese a mi mismos partes de la mafia, pero aquel grupo quería incluso eliminar las marcas de la mafia de su cuidad, habían hecho volar la estatua de Primo y algunos café donde los capos siempre se reunión, eliminando a muchos de estos, el caos y el terror inundaban la cuidad

Todo parecía confuso en la cabeza del castaño, veía fuego y personas corriendo, sus amigos ayudaban como podía a evacuarlos lejos de la zona del centro mientras el corría buscando a alguna persona que quedara atrapado o alguno de los causante de aquellos ataques.

Pronto vio al rubio que había llegado hace poco, estaba con su caballo evacuando a los heridos y a las personas que tenían problemas para moverse, el vio personas tratando de romper un muro donde había un mosaico donde estaban ambas emblemas, del Cavallone y Vongola formadas y pronto comenzarían a caer, dio unos golpes con sus guantes pero ellos tenían su propias llamas y no dudarían en tratar de acabar con él. De repente uno cayo de la nada mientras aun seguía peleando con algunos de ellos, luego otro y luego otro, había flechas clavadas en sus pechos y ahí lo supo, esto no iba a terminar nada bien.

La mujer apareció golpeándole por la espalda a uno y luego a otro, sus puños se encendieron con una luz brillante y clara, luego volvió a disparar para ver al castaño asombrado

-te dije que te quedaras en casa

-¿disculpa?

-debes tener cuidado Lily

-no soy una niña-dijo apuntando y disparando a alguien que trataba de escapar-ni siquiera lo viste Vongola

-mi principezza ¿Qué haría sin ti?-dijo sonriente- vamos continuemos con esto

Ambos siguieron avanzando revisando cada tienda y casa evacuando a las personas que quedaban dentro. Todo estaba oscuro excepto por las llamas de las calles así que tuvieron que moverse con cuidado entre escombros y muebles caídos, tazas y platos regados en las calles además de una tenue lluvia que caía. Siguieron caminando y la mujer sintió algo extraño, instinto quizás, el castaño también lo sintió pero fue demasiado tarde… la mujer le empujo y una bala atravesó su hombro, había un francotirador y antes de que pudiera cubrirla de otro disparo uno dio en su pierna, apenas si es que escapo un gritito antes de que ella sujetara firme la herida en su hombro. Rebusco en su bolso y tomo una pistola, apunto sobre el tejado y disparo, en unos segundos se cayó del tejado quien había perpetuado el disparo

El castaño le miro asustado mientras estaban escondidos dentro de una tienda, moviendo sus manos erráticamente, balbuceando y aguantan las lágrimas mientras la mujer sufría, ella arranco parte de su chaleco y lo amarro en su pierna para detener el sangrado y con otro trozo cubrió la herida en su hombro, le pidió que apretara su hombro fuertemente. De pronto escucho el sonido de un caballo y el castaño grito desesperado, el rubio entro a prisa y tomo a la mujer entre sus brazos mientras ella refunfuñaba y la subió hasta su caballo, agradeció al castaño y se fue hasta un hospital.

El castaño se quedó mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre al igual que su camisa… sangre de la mujer. Pronto llego el peliplata y le ayudo a levantarse pero aún seguía nervioso así que sugirió que fueran al hospital a ver a la mujer, ya que en parte estaba implicado en lo sucedido así que no pareciera tan raro delante del rubio.

Los demás guardianes se encargaría con la policía de lo sucedido mientras los dos iban en un auto oscuro hasta el hospital, caminaron por los pasillos hasta que vieron al rubio tranquilo con un café sentado a las afueras de una sala, les saludo animado antes de mirar su teléfono

-tenía una cita, pero con lo de mi duquesa tendré que cancelar

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-bien-sonríe- ya le quitaron las balas… parecía que esperaba recibirlas porque no le dio ni un hueso… ella estará bien

-Dino-san… sal a tu cita… yo me quedare con Lily, es mi culpa lo que sucedió

-bueno… de todas maneras no quiere que entre, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme Tsuna… confío en ti, hermano

Esas palabras le había hecho sentir culpable por lo sucedido, era culpa de él no protegerla y hacer que tuviera dos agujeros en sus suave y pálida piel, miro al peliplata que se sentó en la silla tranquilo mirándole para que entrara, dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta para ver a la mujer con un camisón de hospital, podía notarse levemente su venda en su hombro izquierdo y como su pierna herida descansaba con una almohada, tenía algunos parches pequeños en el cuerpo además de uno que otro moretón pero estaba con una sonrisa al verle entrar, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano antes de besarla suavemente

-lamento que te sucediera esto, mi principezza

-¿Qué cosa cariño?-dijo riendo

-bueno… tu sabes, te dispararon por mi culpa

-disculpa Vongola-dijo riendo- fue instinto ¿de acuerdo?... así que no te preocupes por eso-sonríe- descuida Tsuna enserio… yo no me preocuparía tanto, estaré bien

-¡t-traeré a ni-san!

-¿ni…san?

-s-solo espera-dijo antes de salir

Tardo unos minutos mientras ella miraba su teléfono con un poco de sangre pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo sonó su teléfono, era el rubio y ella estaba segura que al menos de su boca solo saldrían malas palabras. No tardó mucho en aparecer el guardián del sol de los Vongola que descubrió sus feas heridas y curo con facilidad mientras ella seguía mirando su teléfono sonar ruidoso mientras ella mantenía el ceño fruncido. El peliblanco le dijo un par de palabras y luego salió del lugar sin decir más mientras ella seguía viendo el teléfono sonar y sonar finalmente solo apretó el botón de apagado y lo dejo de lado. El castaño se sentó a su lado y beso su mano, ahora parecía más recuperada pero seguía molesta así que solo se acercó y choco sus labios con la mujer, apenas un simple toque pero cuando se separó la mujer tenía los ojos abiertos pero lentamente frunció el ceño

-¿vas a quedarte mirando todo el día?

-Lily él es mi hermano-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿y mis primas Dino? ¿Son acaso ellas buenas contigo?-sonríe sarcástica

-no hables así, Lily-cierra la puerta-¿él es tu bandido?

-no le digas así-suspira- si tu no pones ni siquiera una fecha que te hace creer que me quedare quietecita esperándote por la mañana luego de irte con cualquier chica

-sabes que eso es parte del trabajo

-¿así que venderte ahora es "parte del trabajo"?

-será mejor que salga de aquí…-dijo el castaño

-no Tsuna-le sujeta el hombro-¿por eso preguntaste tanto por ella?

-si Dino-san… Lily me dijo que no habría problema y por eso te pregunte… esto no es como tú crees, cuando ella vaya a casarse contigo nosotros íbamos a cortar esto y no íbamos a hacer esto de nuevo-le mira avergonzado- realmente… lo lamento, debí decírtelo

-¡no es cierto!-dijo molesta- yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera

-¡Lily eres una duquesa!-dijo con el ceño fruncida-sabes que esto tiene años… ¿vas a romperlo por un simple romance?-hablo enojado pero pronto dio un suspiro y se tranquilizó- créeme… no me haría nada más feliz que verte a ti y a mi hermano felices… pero piensa en tu futuro, Lily y en el mío… estamos unidos en esto desde hace ya suficientes años como para que a último momento te eches atrás... sé que esto es mi culpa

-Dino-san… quizás sería bueno que detuviéramos esto, Lily…

-no-hablo el rubio-pero tenemos que dejar de fingir que somos desconocidos, Lily

-lo sé... pero es un poco difícil porque cada día apareces en una fotografía con una chica diferente-frunce el ceño- no voy a ser la mujer de un gigolo

-entendido… mantendré el perfil más bajo pero ustedes tengan cuidado, esto es un hospital… Tsuna es mejor que te vayas… llevare a Lily a su casa de campo ¿de acuerdo? Véanse ustedes ahí, yo me quedare para llevarla en unos minutos

-Dino-dijo sorprendida

El castaño asintió y se despidió rápidamente, su camisa aun seguía manchada de sangre de la mujer y él tenía una expresión en especial seria y algo apenada, habían sido descubiertos por Dino y a pesar de que parecía molesto trato de calmarse y pensar lo más serio posible como sobre llevar esta complicada situación. Según le decía su mano derecha aquellos problemas entre matrimonios arreglados era más de lo normal y que sucedieran cosas así era más que común

Volvió a casa un poco intranquilo y se reunión con sus guardianes, que algo exhaustos querían saber si su querido jefe había salido lastimado así que él se sentó frente ellos con la camisa manchada, dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar. Les comento de la mujer, les dijo todo su plan sobre la "historia de amor" que ambos había comenzado a escribir juntos, agradeció que las dos mujeres ni se hubieran enterado del incidente y a esas horas ya se encontraban durmiendo para así poder contar sin reparo lo que sucedía. Todos miraron algo sorprendidos mientras él se sonrojaba

-¿la duquesa?...-dijo el pelinegro sorprendida- vaya… esto es… ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

-me cambiare de ropa y me iré a ver a Lily a su casa de campo-suspira- me preocupa cómo se encuentre ella

-¿seguirás con ella, Sawada?

-si… hasta que decían una fecha de casamiento entonces no tengo problemas de estar con ella y Dino tampoco… ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

-Dino-san es un buen amigo-dijo el pelinegro- siento que es un poco traicionarlo haciendo estas cosas

-los matrimonios arreglados son comunes aquí… una duquesa como es la señorita más un aristócrata como el Cavallone no es para nada extraño y mucho menos que tengan relaciones extramaritales sobre todo bien escondidas… yo creo que si el Boss es feliz y sabe lo que hace no tiene por qué reprimirse, esto es normal en Italia-dijo la peli morada

-tiene razón-dijo el peliplata- ustedes dos sabían a que iban

-no entiendo nada al extremo, Sawada… pero si el Cavallone te dice que está bien y tu estas bien debes seguir haciéndolo ¡al extremo!

-¿Yamamoto de verdad te parece mal?... porque si estas en desacuerdo creo que lo mejor es que corte ahora

-o-oye… yo solo parece extraño… pero si eres feliz Tsuna y Dino-san le parece bien creo que no habrá problema, solo ten cuidado… recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez

El asintió emocionado, ahora se sentía más liberado así que se cambió a prisa y se subió a su motocicleta para ir a la dirección indicada, camino de tierra entre la oscuridad, entre medio de los arboles pudo ver una casa de donde su chimenea dejaba salir un humo blanquecino y las luces encendidos. Una elegante casa se dejaba ver entre arbustos y un jardín lleno de plantas y flores, dejo su motocicleta en el jardín y toco la puerta algo dudoso, espero un momento y apareció el rubio, le invito a pasar a aquel hogareño lugar, era exactamente como siempre imagino que debía ser la casa de la mujer, alegre, algo colorido, todo parecía suave y confortante. La guio hasta donde la mujer estaba recostada en la cama durmiendo debido a los relajantes que le habían dado.

-¿de verdad piensas dejarla ir luego, Tsuna?

-no podría quedarme con ella, lo sé desde el principio

-si tu realmente… me dices que la amas yo lo anulare

-es tentador, Dino-san… pero tú mismo lo dijiste antes, por el bien de ella y de ti no podría hacer algo tan egoísta-suspira- la quiero mucho, hemos vivido momentos emocionantes pero no podría obligarla a vivir lejos de su familia

-si yo renuncio la casaran con alguien más… tu eres muy joven y recién llegado quizás ni siquiera te considerarían… hay muchos príncipes en este mundo Tsuna, duques y marqueses importantes que matarían por alguien como Lily Zanetti…

-lo sé por eso pienso que lo mejor es que se quede con alguien bueno que la cuidara… aún podemos ser amigos y todo eso-sonríe- hemos decidido no enamorarnos del principio

-mírala Tsuna, eso parece imposible…-sonríe tristemente- ahora yo volveré a casa, mañana daré un ruedo de prensa hablando de la situación… ella estará bien, quédate cuidándola por favor… mañana te llamare para ver la situación

Le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de que Romario lo recogiera para irse, el camino hasta el cuarto y se quitó la ropa para acomodarse a su lado, tenía miedo de hacerle daño pero instintivamente la mujer le abrazo tranquilamente, ahora no tenía nada pero aun así parecía que aquellas balas había hecho que le doliera todo el cuerpo, aun así decidió abrazar al castaño. Después de un largo día como aquel lleno de emociones agradeció que terminara en los brazos de la mujer pero en su mente había algo que aún le inquieta… el número de días que le quedaba junto a la mujer


	6. Chapter 6

La mujer se alzó asustada y se tocó el hombro adolorida, a pesar de que no tenía ni una marca su cuerpo se sería igual de adolorido como si la tuviera, de repente de golpe recordó lo sucedido, Dino Cavallone sabía que ella tenía un "romance" con el Vongola y ahora todo parecía que sería un tornado que acabaría en desastre

Dio un suspiro antes de mirar al castaño y observar bien donde se encontraban, su casa de campo escondida entre los bosques, seguramente había llegado de noche, miro su teléfono para ver que tenía llamadas de sus padres y luego una de Dino, como no estaba segura de que responderle llamo al rubio que le dijo que se preparara y se vistiera, tenían ambos que ir a una conferencia de prensa

La mujer se levantó algo adolorida, se movió lentamente a la ducha y se dejó caer en ella para que la tibia agua le diera algo para recuperarse, se levantó pesadamente y se vistió con un vestido rojizo oscuro con mangas largas y ajustado, pantimedias negras para ocultar cualquier marca y luego se sentó en el tocador para tener la mejor cara posible. Cuando estuvo lista, se acercó delicadamente hasta la mejilla del castaño para besarla y dejar un claro rastro rosa en su cara antes de salir del lugar

Dino le esperaba afuera para recogerla mientras ella se encamino con una sombrilla hasta el auto y se deslizo en silencio hasta el donde el rubio esperaba con un café para ella

-mocaccino doble chocolate con nuez moscada como te gusta

-¿recuerdas algo de mí?

-claro que sí, mi duquesa-dijo dando un sorbo a su café-¿Cómo te encuentras?-hablo un poco más serio

-heridas sanas, dolor soportable-suspira- recuperándome cómo puedo

-me alegra que estés bien… lo hiciste bien defendiendo Tsuna pero ese no es tu trabajo

-la excusa Dino… ¿cuál es la excusa?

-tú, yo y Tsuna íbamos a reunirnos para charlar, como buenos amigos y el ataque comenzó, lamentablemente iba elegantemente retrasado mi duquesa, por eso Tsuna se quedó contigo ayudando a evacuar, por eso él se sintió culpable de lo sucedido contigo pero no fueron más que rasguños… ambos estábamos tan preocupados por ti que preferimos evitar riesgos llevándote al hospital de inmediato

-¿la fecha?

-tus padres me llamaron, con los viejos de la familia decidieron que sería en un mes

-… ¿bromeas?

-no-suspira- lo siento Lily

La mujer lanzo un ahogado llanto, tratando de que no se demacrara su maquillaje dio una gran bocanada de aire y dio un suspiro antes de beberse su café de golpe, desvió la mirada a la ventana mientras pensaban como diablos le diría a su querido Vongola que tendrían que dejarlo solo en un mes… y con la boda no tendría tiempo ni para verse, tomo su teléfono y le envió un mensaje, era lo mejor antes que supiera de la televisión o de sus guardianes.

Llegaron a un lujoso hotel donde entraron tomados de la mano, todos se amontonaron para saber lo sucedido pero la mujer sonrió antes de decir unas palabras de su estado, luego el rubio hablo sobre la fecha de su boda y debido a los pedidos de los periodistas se debieron dar un corto beso. La mujer les sonrió y tiro de la mano de su promedio hasta el elevador donde almorzarían en los pisos superiores, la mujer dio un largo suspiro soltando la mano del rubio sujeto su pecho y dio un largo suspiro

-hey Lily…si te sientes mal es mejor que vuelvas

-no… si dejamos eso pensaran que tendremos un bebe y eso sí que sería complicado

-¿tendrás un bebe?-pregunto serio

-no-dijo enojada- me hago exámenes cada vez que puedo… me cuido bien y el también-dijo seria-¿qué tan estúpida crees que soy?

-lo suficiente como para arriesgarte con Tsuna-dijo con el ceño fruncido- un Vongola, mi aliado… mi hermano pequeño

-Dino… créeme, no fue intencional, lo conocí en la calle sin siquiera saber que era un Vongola-dijo molesta- no puedes creer que lo hizo solo fastidiarte Dino… no me importas tanto

-¿ósea que si te importo?

-te conozco de hace años… los suficientes para saber que para ti una mujer no era suficiente

-tu quizás lo eras pero yo nunca me di cuenta-le toma la mano- sabes Lily…quizás si soy el idiota que crees

-¿Qué?

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando ver un elegante lugar donde nabos se sentaron a comer y charlar, claro que ellos sabían fingir muy bien, incluso Romario luego les aplaudió por su buena actuación, realmente parecían una joven pareja que disfrutaba plácidamente de ellos. Los padres de la chica parecían convencidos de lo acordado, a pesar de la triste voz de la mujer, ellos ya había escogido un vestido para ella con mangas y algo abultado, como una princesa recatada, cumpliendo cada normal que su reino le había impuesto, ella suspiro al verlo no muy convencida. Luego de almorzar ella volvió a casa para ver al castaño sentado en el sofá pensativo, ella entro y dejo caer las llaves sobre la mesa antes de sentarse a su lado y sujetar su mano

-un mes…

-un mes Tsuna… vámonos a algún lugar

-vamos a Japón unos días

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida

-dijiste que querías conocerlo… hable con Gokudera-kun, iremos unos días, solo 5… sé que es mucho pedirte pero…

-i-iré… diré que es para las fotografías y para ayudarte, no te preocupes-sonríe

-iremos a las termas, no te preocupes mi principezza-besa sus manos- lamento ponerte en esta situación

-gracias Tsuna

-volveré a casa-suspira- Gokudera-kun vendrá por ti en la noche para irnos… ¿ok?

Ella asintió y dio un corto beso antes de que saliera del lugar, pero él no parecía estar demasiado bien, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Su hermosa dama debía seguir su camino, pero a pesar de que habían quedado que lo dejarían sin problemas parecía bastante imposible dejarla, dejarla ir con su amigo rubio.

Alzo la mirada y vio a sus guardianes preocupados por el, una lagrima se había derramado de sus ojos, tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió a prisa antes de sonreír para mantenerles tranquilo, pero no sirvió de mucho. Dio un suspiro y les dio por terminada la reunión antes de irse a su cuarto algo desconcertado, se sentó en la cama y se soltó la camisa ¿Por qué tubo que gustarle ella? Justo ella… la duquesa… la duquesa de Dino Cavallone

Abrió los ojos pasadas unas horas, había dormido entre lágrimas y sollozos, sobre su cama estaba la mujer mirándole con los ojos entristecidos. Ella se acercó silenciosa y tomo su rostro para besarle, la apretó entre sus brazos, no quería soltarla, no quería dejarla ir por nada del mundo

-no puedo ir contigo Tsuna…-dijo tocando su rostro

-dijiste que tendríamos… un mes

-pero tengo que cumplir… han pedido que me mude con Dino… yo… lo lamento

-ese era el trato ¿no?

-dices como si hubiera sido mi plan

-fue tu plan… y yo torpemente caí en el

-yo no te engañe Tsuna… dije que esto podía suceder… iba a suceder-dijo con el ceño fruncido- dijo que esto era solo una historia de amor

-¿de verdad creías que era imposible que te enamoraras?-soltó una sonrisa triste- así no funciona la vida

-no dije que fuera así… dije que lo cortaríamos cuando llegara el momento… tu sabias que algo así podía suceder y aceptaste de todas maneras

-por qué no te conocía principezza… no sabía que eras tan maravillosa

-no digas eso, por favor Tsuna

-Lily yo te amo…

-Tsuna…

-renuncia a todo y ven conmigo

-me pides lo imposible… que abandone todo lo que soy

-no, tu eres Lily, mi principezza… te pide que abandones a la duquesa

-lo siento…

La mujer le miro una última vez antes de desaparecer del lugar, parecía un fantasma. El castaño soltó un suspiro y aguanto las lágrimas en su corazón, había tirado los dados a la suerte y no había ido bien, nada bien, la había perdido completamente, a la mujer que nunca fue suya, ella nunca estuvo a su alcance

La mujer levanto la vista y miro al rubio con los ojos apagados, él le sonrió levemente y tomo su mano para guiarla hasta adentro, la oculto de cualquier persona que viera su deplorable estado, la dejo dormir y llorar todo lo que quisiera en su cuarto mientras él estaba en su escritorio cubriéndose la boca con la mano algo nervioso tratando de calmarse ¿y si él no hubiera tomado tan a la ligera su compromiso? Ella no estaría llorando ahora, estaría encantada escogiendo lo más hermoso para su boda, su amigo estaría contento por el celebrando, quizás bebiendo algo o haciendo algo realmente divertido…o quizás aun así ellos se hubieran enamorados, quizás estaba destinado a encontrarse y el quedar al medio de todo ¿y es que como no podía enamorarse de ella? Incluso llorando era desastrosamente hermosa. Dio una vuelta en la silla y lanzo un suspiro cansado, todo se había vuelto tan complicado y él estaba en medio de todo

La mujer se alzó con los ojos adoloridos, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver al rubio sobre una silla mirándole, ella se acomodó y tomo uno de los pañuelos arrugado para limpiarse la nariz antes de verle, le había traído el desayuno, le toco la cabeza en una caricia y el rubio salió de ahí sin decir más. Miro su taza de té y se la acerco dio un pequeño sorbo que le hizo arder la garganta, la dejo de lado y miro la lluvia golpear furiosa la ventana ¿Qué había pensado cuando decidió jugar con fuego?... seguramente que saldría ilesa, no que se quemaría hasta los huesos


	7. Chapter 7

La mujer se miró en el espejo, todos le decía que estaba radiante mientras mas no podía tener una sonrisa más oscura y triste en la vida, claro ella fingía bien, pero en ese momento en que se probaba el vestido no podía sentirse más triste, más alejada de ella misma, pidió un momento para que la dejaran sola y cuando todos salieron se sentó en un pequeño sofá y tomo un pañuelo apretándolo fuertemente conteniendo las lágrimas. Jamás en su vida había tenido el corazón roto y era más terrible de lo que había pensado, se quitó el vestido y se puso su ropa para salir por la ventana, tomo su teléfono y llamo al rubio para esconderse en su oficina

El rubio la miro mientras ella comía chocolate tan lentamente para ver si algo de dulzura se pegaba en su boca pero nada, se acercó a ella y le acaricio su cabeza pero ella fue reacia con él, se alejó un poco y él le miro algo desconfiado mientras ella seguía sumida en su barra de chocolate, mañana seria su boda y las cosas no iban bien

-¿necesitas algo?

-me enviaste un mensaje bastante confuso

-el punto es que me quedare aquí escondida, no quiero hablar más de la boca

-iré a mi despedida ¿Por qué no sales?

-¿con quién? ¿A dónde?

-Mi duquesa-dijo tomando sus manos- ¿está segura?

-¿de qué?

-de casarnos mañana

-no tengo opción Bronco… lo sabes

-si tienes… huir-besa sus manos- él va a estar ahí, lo sabes, es su obligación

-Bronco… deje que este juego estúpido continuara, es mi culpa hacerle daño a él y a mi… no tengo donde ir

-no mi duquesa-le besa la frente- no es tu culpa, eres hermosa e inteligente así que es culpa de tus padres-suelta una risita-le pediré a Romario que te lleve al cuarto las cosas más deliciosas que pueda conseguir, para consentirte un momento

-gracias Dino

-Lily, no me voy a enojar si me dejas…

-no te voy a dejar

Se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón en un bar mientras miraba algunos de sus amigos y compañeros de la mafia, llamo al castaño apenas entro y este camino hasta el rubio algo nervioso, se notaba que quería preguntar por la mujer pero no lo hizo solo tomo un vaso y le dio un sorbo ante la atenta mirada del rubio. Le hablo tranquilo bastante tiempo mientras el contenido de sus vasos comenzaba a abajar lentamente, comían bocadillos mientras miraban a sus compañeros hacer tontería, jugar y reír en medio del alcohol y la comida. Le invito a tomar un poco de aire y se dejó caer un balcón en la parte superior del bar, mirando la inmensidad de la cuidad.

-¿Cómo lo llevas Tsuna?

-difícil Dino-san, pero esto listo para mañana si es a lo que te refieres

-sé que lo estas-sonríe- pero ella no y yo sinceramente tampoco… ¿sabes que es peor que una mujer que renuncia a su título?

-no-dijo dando un sorbo a su vaso

-una mujer divorciada… la he tratado de convencer que me deje, porque yo no puedo dejarla, Tsuna… no la dejare desamparada

-lo sé-suspira-le dije, Dino-san… y ella me dejo… ella no me ama pero yo no puedo olvidarlo, siempre la voy a querer así que por favor, cuídala por mí, porque yo no puedo hacerlo

-lo voy a hacer, no te preocupes-le toma el hombro- voy a cuidarla con mi vida

La mujer estaba metida en la bañera mientras soltaba burbujas, era la mañana de su boda y estaba tomando un baño esperando relajarse tomando chocolate caliente entre la suave espuma blanca de su bañera, la puerta se abrió de pronto y ella miro un el ceño fruncido para ver al rubio que se sentó en el suelo junto a ella dando un suspiro cansado

-hueles a alcohol

-lo sé-suspira- Ryohei se emocionó y boto una botella de vodka sobre mi

-me imagino-suspira- ¿la pasaron bien anoche?

-bueno… fue interesante, aunque Kyoya no vino-suspira- pensé que iba a presentarse

-hablamos de Kyoya-suspira- me sorprendería si apareciera hoy

-no digas eso-sonríe-es un día importante

-es el día que ellos cumplen su cometido… ¿crees que esto le dejara contento? apenas nos casen nos harán tener un hijo varón

-¿no quiere tener hijos?

-no como me siento ahora, desafortunada y no quiero darle a nadie este dolor, Dino

-te entiendo perfectamente, no hay presión en eso… tomaremos unas largas vacaciones ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de un baño la mujer se preparó en su habitación, la peinaron y maquillaron mientras escondía su pena en una máscara, dejaba salir sus últimos recuerdo en un suspiro. A pesar de que ella se había convencido de que era solo una historia… "Lo que las personas aman son las historias de amor" pero ni siquiera considero que esa historia estaba escrita por un lugar, un momento pero sobre todo por personajes y su co-principal se había ido de sus manos, ahora debía cerrar aquella historia pero en su mente era imposible.

El castaño se acomodó su corbata por enésima vez y se miró al espejo tratando de pensar como borrar aquellas marcas de sus ojos, no dormido nada y por la despedida de soltero, ni por el hecho de que Dino había hablado toda la noche si no porque pensaba todo los días en aquellos ojos, en aquella sonrisa y aquel rostro que a sus ojos era perfecto, pero ahora debía dejarlo ir.

-Decimo-dijo el peliplata al entrar-su capa

-¿ya es la hora?

-ya tenemos que irnos… podemos desistir, todos creen que no es correcto

-debo ir, es nuestro deber-sonríe tristemente

-sé que no se casaran decimo, no necesito su súper intuición

-no digas eso, ella es muy correcta, hará caso

-como diga-dijo entregándosela- vamos detrás de ti, Decimo

-lo sé –sonríe levemente

La mujer estaba nerviosa dando largo suspiros hasta que finalmente llegó el momento, se deslizo lentamente por el pasillo mientras estaba observada por todos, sus padres no vendrían, seguramente tenían mejores cosas que hacer que ver a su pequeña casarse, pero eso no le importaba solo se concentró en el rubio, él estaba tranquilo con una leve sonrisa mientras que esta era un manojo de nervios. Llego hasta él, entre sus pensamiento y los bullicios de las personas no escuchaba nada, solo veía todo en cámara lenta, todo se sentía lejano y extraño para ella mientras la ceremonia comenzaba

-¿Lils?-dijo el rubio-¿aceptas?

-¿h-hum? ¿Qué?-dijo saliendo de su trance

-¿aceptas, Lily?

-¿Qué? No…

-¿Lils?-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-no… Dino-le mira- no puedo

-Lils…-toma sus manos, se acercó a ella y le susurro- en la entrada esta una motocicleta y tu ropa-le besa la frente- ¡¿qué estás diciendo!?

-no puedo… ¡renuncio!

Salió corriendo del lugar y cruzo la mirada con el castaño, sus ojos volvían a tomar color al igual que ella, dio una leve sonrisa al verla correr libre, era ella… no la duquesa, era Lily Zanetti corriendo a prisa para escapar de su pasado

Todo se volvió conmoción, los padres de la chica llamaban incesante al rubio pero el hizo oídos sordos mientras trataba de aparentar que estaba sorprendido de los sucedido, mientras los invitados hablaban y hablaban de la mujer ante la mirada molesta de los Vongola. La familia Cavallone saco a los invitados excepto a los Vongola, mientras se llenaba de periodistas afuera de la pequeña iglesia y los teléfonos no paraban de sonar

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?

-¿por qué lo dices Dino-san?

-por qué crees que se fue-sonríe- ve a buscarla

-¿y dónde?-dijo desconcertado- ella no quiere verme

-idiota-suspira- solo tú sabes dónde puede estar Tsuna… yo me quedare aquí pero ella ahora es tuya, protégela con tu vida

Miro al rubio sorprendido y luego a sus guardianes, se quitó la capa a prisa y se la dejo a ellos antes de salir a prisa tras ella, sabía exactamente donde estaría, el problema es como llegaría hasta ahí, pero en ese momento pensó solo como llegar a puerto y lo cerca que la tenia de sus manos.

Cuando llego al puerto vio que no había casi ningún bote excepto un anciano que se disponía con su caña a ir a pescar, rápidamente se subió y hablo desesperado hasta que el viejo le reconoció, el Décimo Vongola. Sonrió animado ante el mientras que el otro estaba desesperado, le dio el dinero que tenía y le indico la dirección, algo lento partieron hasta el lugar pero no se veía bien la entrada y todo parecía peligroso así que no entro. ¿Iba a dejarla escapar de sus manos? ¿Así tan fácil? Agradeció con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse al agua algo nervioso, nado como pudo llevado por la corriente entre las rocas, traro de nadar lo más que pudo pero era difícil, cuando entro a la cueva grito desesperado el nombre de la mujer pero no podía verla, había venido sol con una corazonada pero al parecer no le conocía del todo. Ahora iba a ahogarse por solo una "historia de amor"

Sintió algo cálido en su rostro y que el agua iba a salirle de golpe del cuerpo, se levantó a prisa y comenzó a toser nervioso, se dio tiempo para recuperar el aliento y suspiro cansado antes de mirar a su lado.

-¿estas bien?

-Lily…

-¿Tsuna, estas bien?

-si… que… ¿Qué paso?

-estabas ahogándote-suspira-¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo… vine a buscarte

-no volveré para casarme con Dino, si es lo que esperas

-no… vine porque… porque te amo Lily Zanetti… mi principezza

\- Tsuna…-dijo sonrojada- yo… te amo pero esto… nosotros

-olvídalo… enserio-dijo besándole- no me importa nada ahora

La atrapo en sus brazos y no pensaba soltarle nunca más, sabía que ella no se alejaría y tenía razón, abrazo fuertemente al castaño mientras le besaba y sus ojos dejaban salir grandes gotas mimetizándose con las gotas del agua, su vestido estaba arruinado igual que su maquillaje y su peinado pero igual le parecía más hermosa que nunca.

La mujer le miro un momento mientras ella sonreía entre caricias y besos, se alejó un momento para apreciarla y con una sonrisa beso su mano

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?-dijo ella

-supongo que tus padres ya te desheredaron

-supones bien-dijo mirando su teléfono-desheredada, olvidada… lo esperaba

-lo siento…

-o es cierto-dijo riendo

-bueno no del todo-sonríe levemente- ahora eres parte de la familia, Lily… se mi asesora por favor, no sé qué diablos hago a veces

-lo que usted desee jefe

-mi principezza-dijo tomando su mano- quédate a mi lado

-claro que si-sonrie


End file.
